Emotionless Doll
by rosallia99
Summary: There is a new disease and no one can cure it, but a vampire inside crystal hollow. One princess from each kingdom must go there and have their blood sucked dry. What happens when Rein makes a deal giving away all her emotions so everyone can live? What will Fine, Shade, and Bright do? Will she get her emotions back? dare from cuz
1. Chapter 1

Fine's Prov :

There's a new disease and there's no cure. Mother and Father won't let us go out anymore. They said it's very similar to the hemorrhaging fever, but it's worse. I have no clue what that is, but Rein seems to understand. No one went outside anymore and it isn't only in the Sunny kingdom, all the other kingdom also have this disease. It's sad how so many people are dying. I was sleepy so I went to bed early.

Rein's Prov :

Fine went to bed early today. I hope she doesn't get the disease. I decided to go to the garden and have some nice rose tea. Just when I finished drinking it, a Camelot came and told me, that my mother needed me.

"Hello Mother, do you need me for something?" I asked.

"Hello Rein. Yes I do need you. It's a horrible thing to ask of you, but I have no choice. There is only one way to stop this disease, a princess from each kingdom must go to crystal hollow. There is a powerful vampire. She will suck each one of you dry and then save the whole star. W-will you be the princess from our kingdom?" Mother asked. She was crying and chocking with tears.

"Yes Mother, I will." I said. I was very afraid, but I couldn't let Fine die.

"Th-thank you. All the other kingdom has their princess ready. Soon there will be a ballon to take you to crystal hollow. All the other princesses are on it, too. I'm-I'm so sorry Rein. Please forgive me. I'm the worse mother ever."

"No Mother, you are the best Mother and Queen ever." I will be leaving now."

I got on the ballon and saw Lione, Mirlo, Solo, Sophie, Altezza, and Pearl.

"Rein? I thought fine would be the one to . . . you know."

"She was asleep so she doesn't know about it."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was in silence. When we got to our destination, everyone was terrified. I walked in first. There was a little girl siting on a throne.

"So, you're the bravest and kindest out of all the kingdoms."

"Wh-What? I'm sorry, but that's probably my twin sister."

"Oh and your modest and tell the truth. Want to make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah. I will stop the disease and I won't drink anyone's blood. The also will be able to freely go back home, IF you give me your emotions. Love, happiness, pain, sorrow, etc. You will be able to go home as well. Deal?"

"D-Deal." I'm really afraid of this deal, but everyone will live if I do this.

"Great, just come over here for a sec."

"O-Ok." I said while I walked over to her.

"This might hurt a bit, but don't worry you won't become a vampire or anything." She said.

Then she bit me it hurt, but I couldn't cry. When she was don't I didn't feel relief. I didn't feel . . . anything. I walked over to the other who were outside the forest.

"We can all go home now. She stopped the disease."

"Wh-What? B-But she didn't drink our blood."

"I made a deal with her. I gave her my emotions and she stopped the disease and let us live."

"A-Are you ok, Rein?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now lets go home."

**Me : So everyone like the first chappy?**

**Fine : NO! Why did she have to lose her emotions? Isn't she just a doll right now then?**

**Me : Yep, but don't worry. Just see what happens as the story goes on. Anyway Remember to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fine's Prov :

When I woke up I looked for Rein, but I couldn't find her. I asked Mother, but when I did she looked like she was going to cry.

"Mother? What's wrong?" I asked.

"R-Rein is d-dead." She said as she started crying.

"What? Why? How?" I asked. She was my twin sister and she's dead?! I just couldn't believe it.

Mother explained to me about saving the star from the new disease. I started crying. I wish it was me. I didn't want to live without Rein.

"PRINCESS FINE! PRINCESS REIN IS BACK!" Yelled Camelot with Rein next her.

"Rein!" Mother and I yelled al the same time.

"Hello Mother. Hello Fine. I'm sorry I made you worry. All the princesses are safe. I made a deal with the vampire. I gave her my emotions and she saved the star." Rein explained.

"R-rein? Please smile." I wanted to see her smile. I didn't want her to lose her smile.

"I'm sorry Fine, but I don't know how. Mother, may I be excused? I feel tried."

"Yes of corse Rein."

I decided to go to sleep as well. Tomorrow I'm going to take Rein to the jewelery kingdom. She might remember how to smile if she saw Bight.

~Time Skip (Tomorrow)~

I woke up at 6:40 because I was too worried about Rein to sleep anymore. When I got up Rein was already getting dressed. I got dressed too, and we went down to eat breakfast before going to see Bright. Rein drove the ballon today. She was really good at it. We didn't even crash-land this time. We went to the castle to see the king and queen. Rein was thanked a lot, but didn't want anything in return. Not even dresses. I was surprised. The queen told us Bright was in the garden with the other princes and princesses. When we saw them they all ran to Rein and asked her how she felt.

"Are you ok, Rein?" Asked Loine

"Yes, please don't worry about me." answered Fine.

"Thank you so much for saving Altezza." Said Bright. I was sure she would start blushing and say it's no problem, but instead she just said "It was no problem at all."

I didn't know what to do anymore. There was only one thing I could think of, I would go to crystal hollow. Bright and Shade wanted to come too, so we decided we would go tomaorow.

**Me : **Short chappy, but I have to go to the doctors. So bye! Remember to review! :)


End file.
